A Fancy for Little Lucy
by Sweet Little Mary Sue
Summary: Charlie Bronson was on the outside for sixty-nine days, and in that time he became acquainted with a woman named Lucy Brannon who worked at a pastry shop and always saved the best chocolate biscuits just for him. Now he is back inside and the powers that be decide to try a little radical therapy in the hope of calming his chaotic and violent mind...Charlie/OC.
1. Part One

A Fancy for Little Lucy

Sweet Little Mary Sue

Synopsis: Charlie Bronson was on the outside for sixty-nine days, and in that time he became acquainted with a woman named Lucy Brannon who worked at a pastry shop and always saved the best chocolate biscuits just for him. Now he is back inside and the powers that be decide to try a little radical therapy in the hope of calming his chaotic and violent mind, but will Lucy be willing to go along with the treatment, and if she does, will Charlie be willing to let her go after all is said and done?

Disclaimer: This is a wish fulfillment type of fiction, written with Tom Hardy, the actor who portrayed Michael Peterson/Charles Bronson in the film _Bronson_ in mind, and is in no way meant to be taken seriously. That being said, I have not and will not receive any monetary compensation for what I've written and the only thing that belongs to me is my OC, Lucy Brannon.

Author's Note: Yes, I am aware of the fact that none of the inmates who are incarcerated in the UK are allowed conjugal visits, but since I've already decided to throw everything else to the wind, I figured that it would be acceptable to overlook that bit of reality. I would also like to warn you in advance that I laughingly made an attempt to mimic Charlie's accent in his dialogue, and undoubtedly made several mistakes, which I hope you will be able to overlook in good humor, and give me the benefit of the doubt that I truly tried my best.

Just So You Know: This story is rated **M** for mentions of violence, a variety of cursing, and a whole lot of citrusy smut, both limes and lemons. You might also be interested to know that this is a one-shot, written in two parts, the first of which tells Lucy's side of the encounter, the reacquainting with one another and the lead-up to the lemony goodness, while the second part, which is Charlie's, details their connection with one another, and having to say goodbye.

~Lucy's POV~

The guards thought that I was a slut. I could hear every single word that they were whispering back and forth to one another as they escorted me to Charlie's cell, and there was a part of me that couldn't help but feel offended, even though I knew that they had every reason to think of me as they did. I knew that I wasn't a slut, I alone knew just how unqualified I was for a title like that, and I was tempted to tell them exactly what I was, just to shut them up, but I kept quiet, because I was certain that they wouldn't believe me, and even if they did, it would only serve to humiliate me even more.

I already had plenty of reason to feel mortified, after they had searched my person and the basket that I'd brought along. I knew that it was routine for them to do so, I knew that it was essential for the safety and wellbeing of myself, and all of those in the prison, but what I couldn't understand was why they felt the need to make little jokes and murmur ribald comments back and forth to one another as they searched the confines of my brassiere and my knickers. Well, truthfully, I _did_ understand that as well, I just didn't like it, and I also didn't care for the fact that they'd all filched a chocolate biscuit from the basket, so that I only had five left to give to Charlie.

The walk to his cell seemed to take forever, but it was also over with much too quickly, and I barely had time to compose myself before the guards opened the door and practically shoved me inside. "Warden says that ye're to be given two 'ours wif 'er, Charlie," the tallest one said loudly, in a tone that was fairly dripping with leering innuendo. "I think that's bleedin' generous of 'im, but I can't 'elp but wonder what yeh're planning to do wif the 'our and fifty-nine minutes that yeh've got left, once yeh're done wif 'er."

The other guard was a younger man, and I would have expected him to be the one who would have made a comment like that, but he didn't say a word, he smiled instead, a smirk that made me want to wallop him a good one, and it would seem that I was not the only one. Charlie had been sitting on his bunk, watching me walk into the cell with a small smile curving his lips, but all traces of his pleasure were gone in an instant when he heard the guard's words. He was on his feet in a flash, barreling across the cell, with a look that promised mayhem, until I stepped in front of him and laid my hands on his forearms, and he came to a sudden stop, almost as if I'd flipped a switch inside of him.

"Don't give them any excuses, Charlie," I pleaded, knowing that he was still teetering on the edge of throwing all caution to the wind while he pummeled the guards. "I don't want them to have a reason to keep me away from you. You don't want that either, do you?"

"I don't want yeh to go away," he whispered, his eyes, which were heated by his temper, closing as he took a deep breath. "But 'e's got no right to speak that way about yeh."

I smiled at him and rubbed my palms on his forearms in a way that I hoped was comforting to him. "I don't care what he says about me," I assured him, turning to glare at the one guard, then the other. "The warden set this time aside for Charlie and me to have a visit with one another, and he stated, quite clearly, that we would have privacy as well…that means that it's to be just _me_ and _Charlie_, if you please."

I knew that I was pressing my luck, speaking to them in that fashion, but I also knew that they, like most bullies, could sense fear in the air in the same manner that a shark senses the tiniest droplet of blood in the water, and I would see myself damned before I allowed them to see that they intimidated me. How odd, that the man in the room who was a violent criminal didn't frighten me, but the ones who were hired to keep order did…odd, and sad as well.

"Right," the tall one said, turning to smirk at his companion, who was happy to return the expression, along with waggling eyebrows and a few hand gestures that were simply too vulgar to be mentioned. "We'll just leave the two of yeh to it, then. Let us know if 'e gets a little too rough wif ye…though, I suppose, that might be the way that yeh fancy it, eh? Do yeh fancy it rough, Miss?"

It was all that I could do, to keep Charlie from pushing past me to reach the two of them until they'd left the cell, laughing like a pair of hyenas, but I finally managed to do so by twining my arms around his waist and holding on with everything that I had. I would imagine that I'd shocked him with my actions, Lord knows I'd shocked myself, given that I'd never deliberately touched him before that moment, but I wasn't about to stand aside and allow him to do anything that would result in the powers that be having any excuse at all to punish him any more than they already had.

Common sense said that I ought to have moved away from him once the danger of him reacting badly to the guards' presence had passed, but what place did common sense have in a room where two people who barely knew one another had been brought together for the sole purpose of making love? I suppose that there were those who would feel the need to point out to me that we were going to have sex, as opposed to making love, there were probably those who were more vulgar who would say that we were there to shag, or to screw, and the filthiest of all who would say that we were going to fuck one another, but I was a romantic woman, and I preferred to say making love, even if I was the only one who would agree with that descriptive.

I suppose that it really didn't matter what I ought to have done anyway, because Charlie decided that he was going to put his arms around me, those strong, positively massive arms of his, and pull me close against a chest that was equally strong, and just as masculine. He pressed his nose against me, first on the crown of my head, then lower, against the place where my neck met with my shoulder, and I sucked in a deep breath, and loosed it in a whimper when I felt his breath, a rush of warmth, on my skin.

"Yeh smell good, Lucy," he murmured, trailing his nose along my throat, breathing me in and heightening the quiver that kept shimmying about between my thighs. "'ow is it that ye always smell so good to me?"

His voice was always deep and rough, but it was even more so now, and, God help me, I swore that I could feel it; I swore that it had taken on life, and was running itself in a gentle, but possessive caress all over my body, concentrating itself in the spots that brought me the most pleasure. His voice, paired with the purely masculine smell that always emanated from him, encouraged me to be a naughty girl, and hasten things along, so that I might know all that there was to know about this man who fascinated me so completely, but I held myself back, because I was determined to take things nice and slow, so I might savor him completely.

"I suppose it's my perfume that you smell," I said, painfully aware of the fact that my voice was breathy and more than a little dreamy as well. "I'm glad that you like it, Charlie, because….."

"Yer perfume does smell very good, love, but that's not all that I like about yer scent," he said, pulling me closer, until I could feel him completely, a move that left me with no doubts at all about the effect that I was having on him. "There's the treats as well, especially the chocolate ones, and there's that blush ye always wore when I'd smile at ye...and there, under it all, I know that ye want me and that's the sweetest smell of 'em all."

I knew that my perfume smelled good, I knew that it complimented me, and I'd taken the time to spritz the spots where I wanted him the most, around my ears, on my neck, in my cleavage…and on my thighs, very close to the place that had only known pleasure through me, until today, that is. The aromas of the baked goods that I made on an almost daily basis tended to cling to me, so I understood why he could smell them on me, but how in the world did one detect the scent of a blush, not to mention the desire that was coursing through the body of another?

"Ye feel so good to me, little Lucy. Ye feel soft and warm and ye make me want to be a bad boy. Do ye want me to be a bad boy, love?"

I wasn't certain what that entailed, Charlie Bronson being a "bad boy", but I was fairly certain that I did want him to do just that. I suppose that I ought to have been scared, or at least cautious, given his reputation, but I knew that he'd never hurt a woman, and that convinced me to trust him. I won't say that it was the smartest decision that I'd ever made, truth be told, it might qualify as one of, if not as the dumbest choice that I'd ever made, but I'd thrown all caution to the wind when I walked through the doors of the prison and I sure as hell wasn't going to chicken out now.

"Yes, that's what I want," I said, boldly pressing against him, until the parts of me that were soft and warm were caressing the places on him that were hot and hard. "I want all of you, Charlie…I'm just a little scared is all."

He looked at me, with an intensity that made me shiver, and he tightened his hold on me, pulling me close. "Are yeh trying to tell me that yeh're a virgin, love?" he asked quietly, placing his mouth beside my ear, so that I would hear him clearly, and the feel of his breath and the caress of his lips and his mustaches, made me weak in the knees. "Is that why you're scared, hmm, little Lucy?"

It was funny how different that word could sound, depending on who it was coming from. Some said it disdainfully, some said it with pride, there were others who employed wonder and a few who used it to mock the one who'd saved their purity, and there was even an occasion, at times, for admiration. I'd heard them all, and I wasn't particularly fond of most of them, but it had never sounded anything like the way that it did when Charlie was the one who was saying it.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," I said quietly, and it felt like my face was on fire, due to the blush that had taken hold of me and refused to let go. "But that's only part of the reason that I'm scared."

His hands moved up my back, stopping to rub my neck, and then he brought them around to my face, cupping it in his palms. "Are yeh scared of me, love? Do yeh really think that I would 'urt yeh?"

He spoke to me softly, soothingly, but I could hear the tiny hint of disbelief, and something that was positively miniscule, and barely detectable at all, which might have been an indication of hurt feelings, beneath the gentle and comforting tone. He'd never given me any reason to worry that he would hurt me, despite his past, and I wasn't scared of him either, even if I probably should have been. I was afraid of what was going to happen, even though I wanted it to happen…dear God, it was such a mess, _I_ was such a mess, and I felt like a complete fool, a silly, naïve fool, who…..

"Oh, now, don't cry, little Lucy," he said, bringing me out of my painful reveries with a start, then shocking me further by bending his head to trace his lips over my cheek, bringing the tip of his tongue forward to lick the tiny droplets off of my face. "I know that I might give the notion that I'm a mean bastard, but I'd never 'urt you, love."

He held me close as he backed his way across his cell, toward his bunk, and kept me in his arms as he lowered himself down onto it, bringing me onto his lap, as one might hold a child…though that comparison quickly went the way of the dodo bird as he positioned me with one of my legs resting on each side of his. I felt my face flame hotter and hotter as I felt his arousal surging against me, pressing against me in a way that left me in no doubt of his intentions, and an answering ache took hold of me and made me bold, so much so that I couldn't stop myself from moving against him, though I did so tentatively, then reveled in the groan that I brought forth from him.

"Can yeh feel what yeh do to me, love?" he asked gruffly, caressing his hands on my back, then lowering them, to rest on my backside, a hold that he used to move me, very slowly, against the hardness in his pants. "I'd say that yeh're making me act like a loony, but I was already there, wasn't I?"

I would have had to have been completely dead between my legs not to notice his erection, considering the fact that it was slowly, but surely, rocking me toward something that I'd only experienced by myself before this point. The throbbing between my thighs was becoming a pulsing rhythm, it was making me swollen with need, it was making me hot and wet and my hands grasped hold of his shoulders, holding on for dear life, digging my fingertips into his muscular strength, while I bit back one whimper after another.

"Kiss me, Charlie," I whispered, gasping as the fire within me heightened and deliciously threatened to peak. "I've spent so much time thinking about your lips; let me have a taste of them, please."

I knew that my tone was a pleading one, and I ought to have been ashamed of myself, to know that I was begging him already, when we'd only just begun to sample one another, but I was past the point of caring how I looked and how I sounded, because I was too busy concentrating on how, and what, I was feeling instead.

"Alright, love," he murmured, raising his hands from their grip on my bottom to my face, gently taking my cheeks between his palms, and rubbing his calloused thumbs across my lips. "We'll bof 'ave a little taste, won't we, little Lucy?"

I nodded and held my breath as he moved his face closer to mine, and then positively melted into his embrace the moment that his lips touched mine. I suppose that I'd convinced myself that his kiss would be rough, like the rest of him seemed to be, though I suppose that I ought to have known better, given that I'd already felt the gentleness of his touch. He kissed me very softly, almost reverently, and I felt delicate and beautiful, which were new feelings for me, ones that I could get used to, that I could learn to love, with no problem whatsoever.

The meeting of our lips remained soft and searching for several movements as we explored one another as a man and a woman, as Charlie Bronson and Lucy Brannon, not the convict and the sweet shop girl, but then the heat that had been lying between us, waiting for the kindling spark, caught fire and he deepened his embrace. I gasped as his lips grew hungrier on mine, then arched myself against him when I felt the tip of his tongue caressing my lips, coaxing me to open myself to him, and I was happy to do so, truth be told, I was downright ecstatic, and moaned when I felt the soft sleekness of his tongue brushing against mine.

"Ah, Lucy, yeh taste just as good as yeh smell," he said, pulling away from me, and smiling when he heard the tiny whimper that escaped me when I was deprived of his lips. "Will ye let me 'ave a taste of everything else, love, or are yeh going to make me wait?"

I smiled and blushed a little, and then I thought about places that he might have been thinking of tasting, and then my blush grew hotter and, undoubtedly brighter on my face. My experience with these sorts of things was solely based on what I had read, or what I had seen in movies, and it wasn't that I didn't want him to do those things to me, I was just afraid of how I might act, of how big a fool that I would make of myself, once he put his mouth on me and showed me all there was to know about a man tasting a woman in that way.

Of course, there was always the chance that he meant to put his mouth solely on my neck, or possibly he meant to nibble my earlobes, and that certainly didn't compare with my breasts, or, God help me, between my thighs, did it? I shouldn't even have been thinking in that way, it was more than a little presumptuous for me to do so, and as if that realization wasn't bad enough, as if that wasn't mortifying enough, I felt my face growing hotter and hotter, and the blush wasn't content to stay on my cheeks any longer either, which meant that my neck and my ears, not to mention the slopes of my breasts, were turning rosy in hue as well.

"Yeh must be 'aving some terribly naughty thoughts, given the way that yeh are blushing right now, little Lucy," he said in a low voice that was a beguiling and stirring combination of a growl and a purr. "Come on now, don't be shy, love. Tell Charlie all about it, won't yeh, please?"

His hands moved to the buttons on the bodice of my dress while he spoke to me, unfastening one, then another, until the swells of my breasts were exposed. I watched with wide eyes, holding my breath in anticipation, as he bent his head and hovered his mouth over my flesh. The warmth of his breath caused goose bumps to rise on my skin, and that made me shiver, a trembling that grew and took hold of me all over when I felt the fist silken caress of his moustaches. I slowly released the breath that I'd been holding in a sigh, then a whimper as he trailed his lips, and then, oh, God help me, the tip of his tongue over the slopes of my breasts.

"Oh, I can't," I said, grasping his smooth head with my hands, trailing my fingertips to his ears, to stroke, and pinch at the lobes, smiling to myself when I heard him growl, very softly, deep in his throat. "I can't tell you that, Charlie. You'd laugh at me if you knew why I was blushing."

He laughed at me anyway, even though I hadn't told him the secret behind my flush, but his chuckle was low and rough, one that was extremely seductive in nature, which made that quiver that he'd raised within me center itself between my thighs more insistently. He continued to unbutton my dress, until it was loose enough that he could pull it down, then off of my arms, and then his hands went to my bra and opened it, and I gasped when I felt the supportive hold around my breasts loosen and threaten to give way altogether.

"Yeh don't really think that I'd laugh at yeh, do yeh, love?" he asked, slowly sliding my bra down my arms, then off altogether, tossing it over my shoulder, to land on his table. "I was just 'oping that yeh might talk dirty to me, that's all."

I wasn't certain what I ought to say to him. I couldn't remember a single moment in my life when I'd had the desire, much less the opportunity to 'talk dirty' to a man. What should I say to him? How could I even hope to be able to express what I was feeling in words? I didn't know how to say what it was that I wanted him to do to me, or what I wanted to do to him, it just didn't seem possible…..

"Oh, dear God," I gasped, arching against him when I felt his hand, warm and calloused, as it encircled the bottom curve of one of my breasts, and then his thumb, the skin rough, and his touch gentle, as he slowly caressed the digit across my nipple. "Oh, yes, Charlie, please, just like that."

"That's more like it, Lucy, my sweet," he murmured, raising my breast and bending his head, quickly swiping the tip of his tongue over my stiffened flesh. "Tell Charlie all about it, love, every dirty, sordid detail."

The feel of his calloused flesh teasing my softness had been thrilling; I hadn't even allowed myself to imagine how different the sleekness of his tongue would be. He'd heightened the fire within me with the stroke of his thumb, and now he was making me move against him, whimpering and thrusting my hips, to caress that part of me that was growing more and more sensitive with each moment that passed against his hardened flesh.

"Ooh, yeh are a naughty girl, aren't yeh, little Lucy?" he growled, gripping my hips in his hands, and using his hold to move me in a faster rhythm against the flesh that stroked me just right, now and again, and made me moan his name. "Yeh're just the sort that I fancy, a nice girl, wif a naughty streak running through 'er. Yeh're _my_ girl, aren't yeh, love? No one else's, just mine."

I was his girl, at least, that was how I'd preferred to think of myself, inside of my head, where no one else could hear me, or know my secret desire, but I'd always believed that he'd never actually _seen_ me, not in that way, not how I'd wanted him to see me or to know me. He'd been too wrapped up in a woman who didn't love him, who'd never truly love him, and I'd thought to myself, more than once, that I would have been happy to treat him right, to give him anything and everything that he might have wanted…..

"Where did yeh go, lovie?" he whispered, moving his hands to my backside and pulling me forward, very slowly, achingly so, against his erection. "It doesn't say much for my powers of seduction, for yeh to be so easily distracted, does it, little Lucy?"

I wasn't certain how many lovers he'd had in his lifetime, and of the number that existed, I couldn't say how many of those had known him as the aggressor, but I could say, with no doubt in my mind, that his 'powers of seduction' worked very well at luring me into a state of absolute and all-consuming arousal. I'd never known that desire like this was possible, not even in all of my fantasies about him, and that was what I had to think about, to concentrate on, the fact that he was mine now, even if only for a moment.

"I'm right here, Charlie," I said, biting down on my bottom lip, very hard, to stifle a whimper when he rubbed against me in a way that felt absolutely magical. "That's where I've always been…you just didn't see me waiting for you, you didn't feel me watching you, did you?"

His eyes met, and held, mine, and continued to hold me in their grasp as he moved his hands from by bottom to the hem of the wife beater that was denying me all of the contact that I craved between my body and his. He pulled it up, and then off of his body, and slowly drew me forward, encircling me with his massive arms, pressing me against a chest that was warm and sculpted, and rubbed against my nipples in a way that made them throb in response.

"No, I didn't, Lucy love," he murmured, lifting me, to pull my dress completely off of my body, tossing it in the same direction that my bra had taken, leaving me clothed in my panties and my thigh-high stockings. "I was kind of blind, wasn't I? Think 'ow different my life could be right now, if I'd seen what was mine for the taking."

I knew that he'd been too wrapped up in Alison to see anyone else…but he wasn't wrapped up in her anymore, was he? It was my thigh that he was running his hand down, not hers. It was my stocking that he was rolling down at that moment; it was my panties that he was pulling off. It was my pussy that he was stroking with the calloused pads of his fingertips…..

Oh. My. Lord.

"Mmm…yeh're nice and wet, aren't yeh, lovie?" he murmured, gently parting flesh that was swollen and slickened by my need for him. "I did that to yeh, didn't I, Lucy, sweet?"

I could remember times when he'd come into the sweet shop where I worked, when his smile, or the way that he'd wink at me while he placed his order, or the rough and sexy sound of his voice would arouse me. I could remember times when he had made me ache between my thighs, just by being there, and concentrating all of his attention on me, but that was nothing compared with what I was feeling at that moment.

"Well, didn't I?" he asked again, his voice more of a growl than it had been before, as he flitted the pad of his thumb over the tiny button that had cautiously strayed from its protective cowl in response to my growing arousal. "Don't be shy, lovie. Tell me that it feels good, tell me that yeh want more, tell me….."

His words died away when I let loose a whimper that seemed to reverberate all throughout his cell. His thumb was stroking me, it was driving me closer and closer to the precipice of my release, and that was a notion that panicked me a little. I'd had an orgasm before, I was a grown woman, after all, but all of those moments had occurred when I was alone, with no one about to hear me or see me, and I couldn't help but worry about the fact that Charlie was going to know what I sounded like, and what I looked like, when he pushed me over the edge.

I was so close to what I wanted, to what I _needed_. My breath was escaping me in gasps and moans, and I couldn't stay still on his lap, no matter how hard I tried. I writhed against him, I jerked my hips in a rhythm that met, and matched, the stroke of his thumb and I was almost there, I could feel the first tremors tingling, I could taste the shouts of release that would escape me and undoubtedly be heard near and far…and then he stopped.

"No, don't stop!" I gasped, pleaded, almost sobbed, as I moved against him in a futile attempt to encourage him to continue. "How could you do that to me, Charlie? Couldn't you tell that I was almost there?"

He watched me for a moment and didn't say a word, then he stroked me, a long, light caress that made me shudder against him and had me biting down on my bottom lip, even though I knew that it wouldn't be enough to keep my answering whimper at bay.

"Yeh wouldn't look at me. Yeh wouldn't talk to me, and I don't want yeh moaning my name when yeh come if yeh won't do it while yeh're looking me in the eye, Lucy, love."

I'd heard it said that it was the ultimate bond that you could make with your lover, the final wall to be torn down, if you meant to have complete trust and honesty with them, to look them in the eye while you made love to them, but how could something like that apply to what Charlie and I had with one another? This was meant to be a onetime thing, and given his tendencies toward repeat offenses, it was a safe bet that he'd never be on the outside again. Did I really and truly want to open myself up to him like that, did I dare to take down every line of defense that I had, or did I choose instead to keep as much of myself away from him as I could in these few precious hours that we'd been given?

I slowly raised my hands to his face and hesitantly laid a palm against each of his cheeks. Maybe I was a fool to make the choice that I did, but it seemed to me that I didn't have any other choice in the matter but to latch my eyes onto his, just as he wanted me to, and I was pleasantly surprised by the pitter-patter of quivers that raced through me when his eyes met, and held tightly, to mine.

"Please, Charlie," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, running the tip of my tongue slowly and sensuously across his pouty bottom lip. "Please don't stop, my love. Please touch me some more, touch me all over, and make me yours. That's what I've wanted for so long, that's what I've hoped for, and dreamed about and…oh, _God_, yes."

He returned his thumb to my clitoris, and there was no more teasing or tormenting to be found in his touch. He was insistent now, relentless in his endeavor to drive me to the brink of, then over the precipice, into the release that had immediately sparked to life once he'd decided to have mercy on me and touch me the way that I'd begged him to do.

"Oh, Charlie," I moaned, biting down on my bottom lip in a desperate bid to remain as quiet as possible, but the sound of my voice was still loud enough to carry to anyone who might have been interested in listening, and surprisingly enough I wasn't all that concerned about who could hear me or what they might be thinking. "Oh, please...oh, _God_!"

I wasn't one who tended toward speech that could be considered blasphemous, but it would seem that Charlie brought that sort of thing out of me. He also brought forth an orgasm from my body that was unlike any that I'd ever experienced before. It was a quiver, a tingling that grew and gained power and intensity, building and building until at last it exploded all throughout me, concentrating most of its force between my thighs, of course, though there were waves that coursed through my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, which were curled tightly against the soles of my feet, and any and all thoughts that I had about remaining as quiet as possible were crumpled up and tossed to the wind as cry after cry of pure ecstasy escaped me, until Charlie finally took hold of my mouth with his and swallowed the sounds, holding me tight, until finally I grew still and slumped against him, limp and languid, with a smile of complete satisfaction slowly curving my lips.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Just another reminder that all of Charlie's dialogue is written in my laughable attempt at his accent, so please bear that in mind when you come across words that are blatantly misspelled.

~Charlie's POV~

Pretty little Lucy, she was an enticing woman with big brown eyes and lips that made a man think of things that were downright filthy in nature. She was one of the few people in my life who'd always been nice to me, granted that I hadn't known her for very long, but she'd always had a smile for me, along with a kind word, and the best chocolate biscuits that I'd ever tasted. She was a sweet girl, a lovely woman, and now she was all mine, at least, she was for the next couple of hours.

I'd always liked the sound of her voice. It was low and a little husky, a surprising combination for such a small woman. I'd never been all that keen on women who used those high, little girl tones. I wasn't a man who went for little girls, I was the sort who would have been happy to strangle the life out of each and every pervert that crossed my path, so it was nice to be holding a woman who sounded just as she ought to, and even better when I heard that voice made even sexier by the sound of her coming apart at the seams.

I don't know why they were letting her visit me, and I certainly couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they were allowing me the opportunity to have my way with her, but I wasn't about to question their thinking, let alone their motives. What was important was the fact that there was a beautiful and naked woman straddling me on my bunk, and even better than that was the fact that she was flushed all over, and gasping against my neck, while she settled back into herself, after I'd made her come with a slow and steady swipe of my finger across her tiny magic button.

I wasn't all that experienced with women, truth be told, I hadn't had nearly as much sex as I would have liked, but it was just a tad bit difficult to find a willing female when one was a guest in one of Her Majesty's reformatory residences. I'd had a couple of girls before my wife, but my performance with each of them was embarrassing to remember, so I did my best to forget the details. I'd had a fair amount of sex with my better half before I got pinched, but there'd been no one else afterward until Allison…and we all know how that ended up, don't we?

That was why I was so knowledgeable where the art of what you might call _uni_sex was concerned. I know that my usage of that word isn't the proper one, but since it's my willie that we're talking about you'll excuse me if I use whatever turn of words suits me best, won't you? Yes, I was a true master of wanking; I used a variety of strokes and even talked dirty while I brought myself to completion, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't mimic the sensations that made sex with a woman so damned appealing…..

Bugger…why was my mind drifting now, to concentrate on masturbation, of all things, when there was a beautiful and naked woman sitting on my lap, just waiting for me to have my way with her? You'd think that my cock would have taken complete control of the operations of my person by this point, but it seemed that there was just enough blood left in my brain to have a thought or two firing every now and then, and I suppose it was just another example of my horrible luck in life that the damned thing would latch on to thoughts of wanking, as opposed to the art of loving a woman until she screamed with pleasure.

"Hmm…my little Lucy," I murmured, raising her face with my hand and taking more pride than what was decent in the dreamy look that was in her eyes. "Give us a little kiss, lovie. Show me that I did right by yeh; show me that I made yeh feel good."

She smiled at me, and it was a trembling sort of beam, one that was part beguiling, part shy and self-conscious, and altogether the sort of smile that seemed to reach out and take hold of me by my pecker. I wanted to pull her close to me and kiss her with everything that she was making me feel behind the force of my lips, but I also wanted her to make that first move, to be the one who chose to press her lips against mine, so I forced myself to stay still, and in the end she rewarded me for being patient.

"You did wonderfully, Charlie," she sighed, a tone that was the sort of bliss that a woman let loose with after a man had made her come, not that I was all that familiar with that sort of thing, though it made me puff out my chest even more. "I can't remember another time that I felt even half as good as I do right now."

She nibbled her lip for just a moment, and looked me in the eye and then she slowly touched my lips with hers. It was a very soft caress to begin with, one that I barely felt, but it made me tighten my hold on her, it made me pull her as close to my body as I could manage, and then she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth, so that she could trace the tip of her tongue over my lips. I made a sound deep in my throat, something that was a cross between a growl and a groan, which turned to, and this was really embarrassing, a gasp, when I felt her hands working to unfasten my belt.

I hadn't thought that she had it in her to be so bold, but I wasn't liable to complain anytime soon. I hadn't wanted to rush her too much, I hadn't wanted to move things along too quickly, but I also wasn't aware of how much time we had left with one another, so it pleased me, for that reason, and several others as well, that she had decided to make the move that would take things to the next level…I just hoped that I had it in me to stay patient once I felt her hands on my cock.

She worked the belt free, then opened my pants and I rose up just enough off of my bunk to shove them down my legs, followed closely by my skivvies. I damn near toppled both of us to the floor while I got starkers, but I caught her at the last moment, and the resulting brush of her sweetly hot and very wet fanny across my bobbing todger was enough to make the little fellow stand up even taller and prouder than he always was.

I had every intention of laying her back on my bunk and settling myself between her legs in the old-fashioned manner that a man ought to use to gently initiate a virgin, but she was moving against me, she was jerking her hips against mine and rubbing her nipples against my chest, and before I knew what was what, I found myself back on my arse on my mattress, with my little Lucy cradled nice and tight in my arms.

It turns out that I'd been mistaken when I believed that I'd felt enough of her to get me all worked up, but now that I was naked as the day that I was born I could feel things that I'd only imagined up until that point, and it took every last scrap of my self-control to resist the urge to slip inside of her and stroke myself to my very last drop. I reminded myself that she was an innocent woman, I remembered that I had to be as gentle as I could possibly be…I just wished that she wouldn't wriggle around the way that she was, not if there was to be any hope of me behaving like a gentleman.

I decided that I would kiss her, I was stupid enough to believe that doing so would take my mind off of my cock and her pussy, but laying my lips on hers was a move that was akin to throwing petrol on an open flame, especially when she started whimpering while I sucked on, and then bit, her bottom lip. That was when she decided that she would start moving against me, and that meant that my willie got a good taste of her wetness, of her heat, and the swollen flesh that seemed to be begging me to slip inside and make myself comfortable.

"Charlie," she moaned, kissing her way down my neck. "Please, Charlie, please, oh, God, yes, _please_."

I'd never had a woman beg me to love her, it was something that I didn't expect at all, but I knew, without a doubt, that I could get used to it with no problem at all. There was something that was very intoxicating about hearing Lucy's voice that way, husky and filled with all the desire that I'd brought about in her and everything in me said to give in to her, to slide into her wetness and her warmth, but somehow, miraculously, I managed to get a firm grip on my self-control. It was a little too soon for that, she wasn't quite ready just yet, even if she thought that she was, and I wasn't about to do anything that would ruin what had been built between us.

"Be patient, Lucy," I answered, clutching one of her breasts in my hand, and lowering my head, to give the same attention to the little rosebud that was resting on top of it that I had given to her bottom lip. "Don't rush me, love, and don't rush yourself. Yeh're not ready just yet, yeh need a little more attention to make sure yeh're where yeh need to be. Trust me. I'll make everything as perfect as I can, won't I?"

The truth of the matter was that I wasn't all that skilled or experienced in the art of lovemaking, but I was wagering that she would be pleased all the same, just because she reacted in an enthusiastic manner to each and every single thing that I did to her. It was nice to know that I affected her that way, because I was finding that she had a gift for making me crazy for her, and I wondered how I'd managed to overlook that detail in all of the time that I'd known her…I guess I'd been a little blind, or maybe I was just a bit of a pillock, a deaf, dumb, blind cunt who couldn't see what was right in front of me.

"But I want you right now," she told me, using a tone that I'd never heard before; at least, I hadn't from her. "I need you right now as well; doesn't that mean that you ought to take me right now, instead of making me wait?"

I wondered if she had idea at all about how childish she sounded at that moment. Who did she think she was, to make her demands and order me about? On one hand, I was tempted to put her off of my lap and wait on the other side of the cell until she was ready to listen to me, but on the other hand, which, coincidentally, was my wanking hand, we were both naked, and we were both very randy, and I knew that there was no way that I could move her away from me…except to turn to place her on her back on my bunk.

My cock was aching by this time, but I ignored it as I filled my eyes with the sight of her naked body. She made for a tempting sight, one that had me questioning whether or not I was a fool for making both of us wait, but I knew that it would be best for both of us if I took my time. I also knew that my blanket was going to smell like her later tonight, after she was gone, and that was going to have me feeling lusty every time that I laid down for a kip, and that meant that my wanking hand was going to get a good deal of exercise, which I already knew wasn't going to be anywhere near as satisfying as the feel of Lucy wrapped tight around my pecker had been…aw, well…I suppose that I best enjoy it while I could, don't you think?

She was watching me closely, I don't think that her eyes left me once, and they grew wide when she saw me move to kneel beside the bed, and even wider when I moved her to the side of the bunk, so that her sweetly plump arse was on the edge of the mattress, and ducked my head, so that it was resting between her thighs. Hmm…who'd have ever thought that I would be seeing this side of her, after all those times that she'd only been Lucy, the chocolate biscuit girl, to me? I never would have dreamed it, that's for sure, but now that I was, I realized that I'd wasted a lot of time in being more interested in the sweets that she was selling, instead of those that she possessed herself.

I hoped that she couldn't tell that I was making this up as I went along, but then I remembered that she was a virgin, and it was more likely than it was not that she had never had a man put his face, let alone his mouth, anywhere near her fan. I would have liked to have been a man with some experience in this area, so that I could razzle-dazzle her with my limber tongue and superior skills, but I'd never had the occasion to give it a try, truth be told, I'd never really had the inclination either, but now it seemed like a wonderful idea, and all that I could hope was that I wouldn't come off as absolute rubbish on my maiden voyage.

"Oh, hmm, Charlie, you don't have to do that, not unless you really want to," she said nervously, reaching down to take hold of my shoulders. "I mean, hmm, well, that is, I don't mind if you do, hmm, that, if you really _want_ to, but I don't, hmm, expect you to….."

I smiled up at her, and imagined that I was the very picture of debauchery, grinning at her that way, with my face framed by her thighs, and she blushed very prettily and returned the smile, though hers was much shyer than my own had been. I turned my head and kissed the thigh that was to my left, running my lips across its softness, tickling her with my moustaches, then put my teeth to her flesh, very gently, before I licked the spot that I had bitten. I repeated these moves on the thigh to my right, and she was breathing a lot faster when I got through, and watching me with eyes that were filled with all sorts of sinful notions, and that was enough to bring the smile back to my lips…and have my cock bobbing up and down, slapping itself against my belly, almost as if the old boy was giving me a round of applause.

"I know that I don't 'ave to do this, love," I told her, moving her closer and taking a good, long, appreciative whiff of her cunny. "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I think that yeh expect me to, alright, little Lucy?"

I moved even closer to the source of the sweetness that lay between her thighs, kissing my way there, letting my nose lead the way, because I found her scent to be one that made my mouth water and made my willie throb with need for her, to be buried deep within her. I was going to enjoy this, I was going to savor each and every second that passed by, and it would be a moment that would live on in my memory, to get me through the tough times…not to mention all of the prime unisex material it would provide me with in the future.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, closing her eyes and grabbing hold of my blankets tightly with her hands when I brushed my nose against her, followed closely by my lips, which caressed her very gently, keeping her content, until my fingers found her, and parted her, and I tasted her, slowly drawing the tip of my tongue through her, collecting the essence of her femininity, not stopping until I reached her tiny swollen pearl, which I gently licked, and all of her serenity was tossed out of the window in a heartbeat when she let loose with a lusty wail that couldn't be interpreted as anything other than what it was.

"Yeh liked that, didn't yeh?" I asked, parting her further, but very carefully, so as not to hurt her. "Do yeh want me to do it again, eh, Lucy love?"

She had gone very stiff on the bed, and I knew that she was working toward something, a something that would have her thrashing around on my bunk while she screamed out my name, but she still wouldn't let go of her shyness, not completely. She didn't answer me out loud, even though I knew that everything inside of her way crying out _yes_, and her eyes pleaded with me to continue, but I was a stubborn man, and I wanted to hear her say the words before I gave her what she wanted.

"I need to 'ear yeh say the words, little Lucy," I whispered, smiling, because I knew that my breath was warm, and inviting, on her skin. "I need yeh to tell me yes, or I need yeh to tell me no. One or the ofer, lovie, but I need to know wifout a shadow of a doubt, so tell me now, Lucy, don't keep me waiting…I need yeh just as much as yeh need me."

Damn, I hadn't meant to tell her that, I hadn't intended to let her know how much I needed her, because that was something that made me more vulnerable than what I cared to be. I knew that she'd come to me so that we could be with one another as closely as possible, but what would her thoughts be, in the most secret part of her mind, if she knew that I was so weak and unsure in my heart? I only had my past to draw on, and I had been hurt more times than I liked to remember, but this didn't have that feel about it, this was different…at least, I hoped that it was.

She watched me for what seemed like forever, and then she reached down and ran her hands over my head, smiling at me when I leaned into, and savored, the embrace. "Yes, Charlie," she whispered softly, moving her hands off of my head, running them up her stomach, and then, God help me, to her breasts, so that she could pluck her nipples with her fingertips. "Please do that again, I want you to do that again…I _need_ you to do that again."

There was a wicked part of me that said that I ought to make her tell me what the 'that' was, what it was, exactly, that she wanted me to do to her, but I knew that I would embarrass her, and make her self-conscious, and that was something that I did not want to do, not now, that we had reached this point with one another. I turned my head instead, I ran my tongue, and then my teeth, and finally my lips over her thighs while my palms found her arse and held her still, and then I gave her what she wanted.

I teased her, I tasted her, I explored her and I pleased her. I loved her until she was twisting beneath me, and gasping, then whimpering, and finally shouting her pleasure aloud, and then I moved her back on the bunk and slid between her legs and pushed the head of my cock against her, groaning as her swollen heat caressed me. It hadn't truly been all that long since I'd had sex, but I realized in that instant that it had been a long damned time since I'd had this kind of connection with a woman, if I'd ever really had it all.

She grew still when she felt me moving against her, as I parted her lips and took a couple of hesitant steps toward making her mine. I wondered what she was thinking, and I couldn't help but worry that she might have been having second thoughts. Was she starting to get scared, was she wondering how badly I would hurt her, was she turning loose of all of the good things that I'd made her feel, replacing them with fear and…..

"Don't stop, Charlie," she said breathlessly, stroking her hands across my shoulders and smiling at me encouragingly when I looked down at her. "This is what I want…this is what I need."

I wondered if she could read my mind, or was I just that transparent? It was a good question, to be sure, but I was too busy to worry about it right then. I took a deep breath, then bent my head, so that I could kiss her, and slowly pushed forward, forcing myself to go slow. My eyes closed when I felt her warmth and softness hugging me close and I groaned, deep in my throat, as she enveloped me, little by little, and then I felt something that I'd never felt before, something that meant that I was her first, and that I was definitely going to hurt her, and I froze, unsure of what I ought to do…..

~Lucy's POV~

This was it, the moment had finally arrived, and now I would be his and his alone…if only for a little while. He'd driven me to distraction, to points of ecstasy that I'd never experienced before, that I'd never truly known were possible, not even by my own hand. Now he was making his entrance, and my flesh, which I knew was hot and swollen and very, very wet was making him welcome, though it didn't happen quite as smoothly, nor as easily, as I had imagined it would.

I could see that he was worried about hurting me, his eyes were filled with concern, and that was sweet and it made me smile, though the building pressure, along with the threat of genuine pain made the effort a tad bit more difficult than I would have liked it to have been. It made sense that it hurt, after all, that was what I had expected, but it was different than what I had imagined, a deeper ache, one that encouraged my eyes to fill with tears, but I didn't dare allow that to happen, because I knew that he would stop if he was to see that I was crying, and that was the last thing that I wanted him to do, not now, not when I'd only had a taste of all that he had to offer me.

"It's alright, Charlie," I told him, which wasn't quite the truth, but it wasn't fully a lie either. "This is what I need; you're not doing anything that I don't want. Please don't stop, Charlie, please make me yours completely."

Oh, hell. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, I hadn't meant to tell him how deep my feelings for him were, and I suppose that I hadn't really done so, not exactly, but I'd still told him more than I meant to. I knew that this was mainly, if not completely, just about sex for him, but that wasn't the case with me. Granted, I was a naturally curious woman, and I was anxious to know what it was like to be completely intimate with a man, but the most important thing to me was the man that I was going to be with. I don't know why I'd allowed myself to fall for someone like him, with his past, that was what the reasoning part of me wondered, while the feeling part, the dominant part, knew, without a doubt, that I'd had no choice, and that what I felt was meant to be.

He smiled down at me, then closed his eyes and groaned when I responded to his smile with a squeeze, a _very_ intimate hug that had nothing at all to do with my arms. "I'm not going to stop, little Lucy, not if yeh don't want me to," he murmured, opening his eyes to smile at me again, which encouraged me to embrace him all over again, and his answering growl was like beautiful music to my ears. "But yeh won't just be mine 'ere in this cell, yeh understand? This means that yeh'll always be mine, and I'm a very possessive man, love."

There was nothing that I wanted to hear more than what he'd just said, well, that, and something that said that he was mine as well, but I was willing to wait for that. I knew that he was giving me an opportunity to back out, even though it had to be painful for him to even consider something like that, but I didn't need one. I'd never been a very bold woman, truth be told, I'd always been a little shy, but there was a first time for everything, wasn't that how the old saying went, and it seemed that this was to be a day of _firsts_ for me.

It was this newfound daring that encouraged me to lift my legs, very slowly and very tentatively, so that I could twine them around his waist. His eyes widened in surprise, then outright shock as I took things a little, make that, a lot, further, deliberately lifting my backside off of his bunk, purposely taking that last step, biting down, hard, on my bottom lip as I felt the delicate proof of my innocence rend in two.

It hurt, dear God, but it hurt like hell. My death grip on my lip kept the majority of my whimper of pain contained, but I couldn't keep it all inside. We were joined at last, I was finally his, and that made me happy, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, it even made the ache between my thighs ebb somewhat, not completely, mind you, but enough to make it where I didn't feel like bursting into tears.

"Oh, God, Lucy," Charlie whispered, gritting his teeth and swallowing hard, so much so that I couldn't help but watch, with fascination, as the muscles in his throat rose and fell. "Oh, love…yeh feel so good…it's been so long…I don't know 'ow long I can last….."

I didn't want this to end too soon, but our time together was swiftly drawing to a close, so it wasn't as important that he prolong things, the way that it normally would…not that I knew anything about that anyway. I could feel that the heat that he'd brought to life within me was still simmering, beneath the pain, and I had every faith that he could work with that, that he _would_ work with that and bring me to a screaming release all over again…or so I hoped.

"Shh, Charlie," I whispered, bolstered by the boldness that had found its way back to me, so much so that I tightened my legs on his waist and slowly, ever so gently, raised myself off of the bunk, so that he caressed me inside, one long, tantalizing stroke, and emphasized how completely he filled me. "I'm not timing you, darling; I'm just along for the ride…so to speak."

I'd meant to put him at ease with what I said, and I did, and even more important than that, I made him smile, a grin that turned downright wicked in nature as he placed one of his hands on each side of my face, framing it, and lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me softly, almost humbly, and touched something in my heart, a flutter that moved down to rest in my tummy when he locked his eyes onto mine.

"Don't look away from me, Lucy," he said as his hips began to move between my thighs in a slow and steady rhythm. "Look at me, love, show me y'r eyes…let me see what yeh're feeling. Don't 'ide from me…please, little Lucy?"

There was a feeling taking hold of me deep inside, one that told me to run my hands up and down his back, encouraging him as he started to move faster and growl deep in his throat with every other beat. His eyes were locked on to mine and I had the chance to take them in completely, something that I'd never done before, and was mesmerized by the subtle changes in their hue, of the earth colored striations that circled his pupils. There was so much emotion to be found in his eyes, and I wondered if he was seeing the same thing in mine that I saw in his, that is, I was _wondering_ that, but then he stroked against me in a way that diverted my attention completely, and had me arching off of the bunk as a breathless cry born of both pleasure and wonder left my lips.

There was a hint of a smile curving his lips after I lowered myself back onto the mattress, one that was tinged with a good deal more conceit than what was healthy, but what did I care if he was feeling proud, if he made me feel that tingle and shock again? His hands moved from my face, leaving me feeling foolishly bereft for just a moment, until I realized that he was sliding them beneath my backside, tilting me, so that he was guaranteed to rub me in just the right way with each and every stroke, and then I forgot my sadness and concentrated instead on the sweet caress of his flesh against that tiny bundle that had strayed far from its confines, kindling a fire to life that threatened to consume me, bit by glorious bit.

"Oh, God, Charlie, yes," I panted, running my hands down his back, over his shoulders, then further, to cup his butt, a move that made him groan, which, in turn, made me smile. "Please, just like that, don't stop now, my love, give me more like that, oh, God, please!"

Every instinct inside of me said that I ought to have my eyes closed; they said that this sort of intimacy, this sort of ecstasy, was the kind that made your eyes close, because you couldn't handle it if they were open, but he didn't want me to close my eyes, so I kept them open. I kept my eyes trained on him the entire time, even when my orgasm took hold of me and shook me violently from head-to-toe. I stared into his eyes as I clasped hold of him and writhed around beneath him, lifting myself and crying out my release until my throat grew sore and tears seeped from my eyes. I kept the connection with him, and it was amazing, and I realized that my instincts didn't know a damned thing; at least, they didn't where a soul deep connection with your lover was concerned.

I barely had time to draw a deep breath and then he sped up, to a rhythm that was almost frantic in nature. The springs of the cot shuddered and squeaked in time with his movements and he started making noises, softly at first, then progressively louder and louder, until at last he was shouting my name as he came apart, his eyes trained on mine, and I saw something there, a feeling that I wouldn't have dared believed was possible, and my heart turned over and my thighs clenched and I came all over again, my shouts joining with his and making one hell of a racket.

For several moments we laid still, each clasped tightly in the arms of the other, waiting for our heartbeats to slow down, and then he started to kiss me, very softly, while he murmured nonsensical sweetness to me that put a smile on my face that was so big that it hurt, in the best possible way. I wouldn't have minded if we'd stayed that way for the rest of the day, I was perfectly comfortable and content, but he got it in his mind that he was too heavy and moved off of me, to cuddle me from behind. I ought to have risen immediately, so that I could get dressed, but I couldn't bear to leave him so soon and closed my eyes instead, telling myself that it was only for a minute. That couldn't hurt, could it? What harm could there possibly be in closing me eyes for a minute?

~Harrison, the Newbie Screw's POV~

They were lucky that it had been me and Perkins who'd found them on his bunk, naked as newborn babes, sound asleep, as if they didn't have a care in the world. If it had been Richter and Lewis, God knows what would have happened, but I wasn't all that keen on busting a man's balls right after he'd had a good shag, and I wasn't all that eager on giving her a onceover either, given that women, in general, weren't equipped with anything that caught my attention. Perkins wasn't inclined to give either of them a hard time either, but that was because he was a doddering old fart whose main pleasure in life was his telly, and he was anxious to get through the necessary processes and get home and park his wrinkled old ass in his favorite chair and lose himself in his favorite programs.

I'd fully expected old Charlie to give us hell, I'd been ready for anything that he wanted to throw our way, and that was why it surprised me, hell, I was downright gobsmacked over the fact that he kept calm and in control. He dressed himself, and helped her back into her clothes, kissing her every now and then, and drawing her into his arms again and again to give her a squeeze. I probably should have told him to keep his distance, but I reckoned that they were both due those final moments and decided to leave them be.

"Yeh're mine, little Lucy," I heard him whisper, before he kissed her one last time. "Yeh'll always be mine…and I'll always be y'rs, isn't that right, love?"

I heard her sniffle, and then she took a deep breath. "That's right, Charlie," she said softly as she backed away from him, toward the door, then out, to stand between me and Perkins. "I'm yours and you're mine, for always and a day, and never anything less than that."

I led her away, glancing back once, to see what Charlie was doing. He was standing with his face pressed against the bars, and I thought that I might have seen a tear rolling down his cheek, but that wasn't possible, was it? He was a monster, a blight, someone who was incapable of feeling, therefore he wasn't one who felt love or sadness, did he?

Hmm…yes, it was a tear, one that was followed closely by another, and I turned back around, before he became aware that I was watching him, and played the last words that they'd spoken to one another over and over again in my mind. It was kind of sweet, wasn't it? I never would have thought that it was possible, but now that I had seen and heard it for myself, it was enough to make even a cynic like me smile…though I did so to myself.


End file.
